pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Darkuss99/Juego de Liz
REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. (todo Vocaloid, sorry c:, casi todo xD) 1.-Como te sientes hoy? Dota - Basshunter Comentario: Me siento una Little Dota (?) 2.-Llegaras lejos en la vida? Tsumuguita - Miku Dark Comentario: Eeem... lol 3.-como te ven tus amigos? Rollign Girl - Miku Zatsune comentario: Chica rodante, buscando sus sueños (8) (?) 4.-te casaras? No Thaks You - Miku Hatsune comentario: No gracias (?) LOL 5.-Cual es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Japanes Ninja Number 1º! - Luka Megurine Comentario: Omg, es un ninja xDDD LOL 6.-Cuál es la historia de tu vida?. Witch Hunt - Luka, Len, Miku, Gakupo y Len Comentario: Huum.... Cazo brujas o3o (? 7.-Como fue la secundaria? I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly - Basshunter (creo ewéU) Comentario: Caminando por el agua y volando, molo mucho see (? 8.-Como saldras adelante en la vida? Sin and Pushimets - Miku Zatsune comentario: Sí, con pecados y castigos o3o (? 9.-que es lo mejor de tus amigos? Love is War - Haku Yowane Comentario: Que a para ellos el amor es guerra o3o, lol esta es normalita xD 10.-una canción que describa a tus padres?. Light Song - Mikuo Hatsune Remix Comentario: Eeem.... NPI lol 11.-como va tu vida? Matryoshka - Akaito & Kaito Shion comentario: Es como una Matryoshka, 524 (? 12.-que canción tocaran en tu funeral? Flying Hig - Nightcore comentario: VOLANDO ALTO A CIELO 8DDD (?) LOL 13.-Como te ve el mundo? Gourmet Race - SSBB Remix comentario: Gourmet o3o (?) I'm Banika Conchita D8< (?) Lol 14.-Tendras una vida feliz? Si fueras gay Roy - Marth (se puede decir que es de Marth lol) comentario: Si Roy se hace gay sí LOOOOOOOOOL 15.-Que piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? Lily Lily Burnig Night - Lily comentario:Normalita 8DD, por fin algo normal T^T 16.-No apta para menores Poision - Nightcore comentario: Mantengan el veneno aljado de sus niños o3o (?) lol 17.-como puedo hacerme feliz? Mozaik Role - Gumi Megpoid comentario:¿ Combinando Ying y Yang? Normalita lol 18.-que deverias hacer con tu vida? Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro - Miku Zatsune comentario: Tendría que sostener, liberar, Rakshasa y cadáveres de animal (?) Si empiezo a cantarla no paro looool 19.-Algún dia tendras un hijo? Cyber Thunder Cider - VY1 Mizki comentario: NORMALITA Archivo:La.gif 20.-con que canción harias streaptice? Numa Numa Yay - Nightcore Comentario: LOOOOL, normalita ;3333; 21.-si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces ¿que harias? Evil Food Eater Conchita - Meiko comentario: Comérmelo a lo canibal como Banika Conchita looool 22.-que piensa tu mama de ti? Triple Baka - Miku Hatsune Teto Kasane Neru Akita comentario: CUÁNTA RAZÓN LOOOOL 23.-Cual es tu secreto mas oscuro? Bad Apple - Touhou comentario: Que soy una manzana mala o3o, sormalita 8DDD 24.-cual es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? I=Fantasy - Ami Ichigawa comentario: Que es fantasía lool 25.-Como es tu personalidad? Circus Monster - Miku Dark comentario: Looool... Why are you not here? Whta's he so near? (?) 26.-que canción sera tocada en tu boda? Last Night, Good Night - Lenka Kagamine comentario: Huum.... looool 27.-¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? Magnet - Ruko & Rook comntario: No tiene sentido looool 28.-cuales son tus aspiraciónes? Dancig Samurai - Gakupo Kamui comentario: ¿Bailar con un abanico? looool 29.-que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? Angel of Darkness comentario: Que soy la verdadera Suigintou ò3ó (?)